Love Switch
by densidoodle
Summary: What would happen if Kono meddled?


Still don't own anything but the story….

Love Switch

Kono was a Rookie, make no mistake about it. But, she was extremely intuitive and she KNEW that Danny Williams was, if not in love, in serious lust with his partner, Steve McGarrett. The looks he gave the man were smoldering and, if they were directed at her, she would a hard time concentrating on anything but his intense blue eyes.

They bickered, sure but, Kono thought of that bickering as a sort of a mating ritual. Their carguments were becoming something of a legend in HQ. Chin thought of them as Steve and Danny blowing off steam at each other-Kono just grinned at them when they came into the bullpen still going at whatever they were going at in the Camaro.

Today's 'discussion' was about who did what, how much, and how often. Danny said, "Steve, you get us into more scrapes with criminals than I do. At least I don't go in guns blazing all the time and threaten to scare the bad guys to death. I use proper police procedures and get the job done just as good as you do, if not better."

"Danny, my methods get the job done and, sometimes, I think my methods work better than your beloved police procedure-faster, too. Sometimes, I think you wish you could be more like me and do what I do."

Danny was seething a bit. He worked into this rant with a bit of anger behind it. "You think I wish I was more like you? I wish you were more like me, my friend! You could learn a lot if you were like me for just one day!"

Kono formed a plan. She needed the help of her favorite Auntie-the one with the magic potions and she had a game on moment. "Guys. Guys! You are both right. I think we could use a bonding night, just the three of us. Chin is going to babysit Grace for the evening because she has a Hawaiian History paper due for her big fifth grade project. We are going to my Auntie Kualani's restaurant and get some good Chinese food, some beers and some good bonding time and we will be fine, OK? My treat tonight."

The two senior members of Five-0 looked at their rookie and said at the same time, "Fine with me. I call shotgun in your car!" as they both raced out to Kono's Cruz to get the passenger front seat. Danny won the race but, Kono said, "If you two are going to be big kids about that seat, you can BOTH sit back there and ride to the restaurant that way, OK?"

Danny and Steve grumbled but, since Kono was paying for dinner, they both sat in the back seat and were silent all the way to the restaurant while Kono smiled to herself in the front seat.

Once they got to the restaurant, dinner went very smoothly. Danny and Steve talked but, only to and with Kono, not to each other all that much. Kono's Auntie Kualani came out at the end of the meal and gave Danny and Steve special drinks on the house with a wink a mumble of 'Work together of one mind and heart and you will be smarter for the effort.'

Kono sort of had a clue about the drinks and their meaning but, she kept mum about it. Danny and Steve were told to clink their glasses and make it a friendly toast-with a statement of their fondest wishes-that they may come true in the future. Both of them said at the same time almost in stereo, "I wish you could live my life for one week to see what I go through with you as my partner!". Then, they clinked glasses and downed their drinks in one gulp.

Kono drove them home to their houses and waited for the morning to come to see what Auntie Kualani did to her boss and his partner. She hoped this would enable them to see how the other felt about them and get their heads out of the proverbial sand and just BE with each other.

Steve and Danny went to sleep in their own beds and fell asleep really comfortably and deeply. When Steve woke up at his customary time of 6:00 AM, he stretched his limbs, cracked his knuckles and then he opened his eyes. 'What the hell?' was his first thought. He looked around and saw that he was in Danny's house. He went into the bathroom and relieved his aching bladder and then washed his hands. When he looked into the mirror, the image looking back at him made him scream! How in the hell was he going to tell Danny this had happened? What would he say? He would freak himself out if he looked in the mirror to see HIS face staring back at him!

Oh, God! He had to get to his house as soon as he could!  
He showered with his eyes more or less closed. He had to look to step into the stall and he had to find Danny's shampoo and conditioner. He tried to be clinical when he washed Danny's body and didn't linger on parts he wished he had time to linger on. He slung a towel around his hips and used another to dry his torso and hair.

Once he found a pair of boxers in Danny's bureau, he got a thought-he could DRESS his partner the way he wanted to for a change! He put on a pair of white socks and padded to the closet to see what Danny's wardrobe looked like. He saw that Danny had color co-ordinated his dress pants, his jeans, and his formal suits. He had done his shirts the same way and his ties were just as neatly organized. He chose a pair of soft faded denim jeans and slid them on. He loved the way they felt all soft and butter smooth on Danny's legs. He went back to the bureau and looked in the drawers until he found Danny's tee shirt collection. He found a nice soft baby blue tee shirt that fitted over Danny's muscles perfectly to show them off and then he grabbed a black button down shirt and put it on over that. He grabbed the Camaro car keys and locked up Danny's house, grabbing his gun, badge and cell phone on the way out.

Danny, meanwhile had woken up in Steve's bed. He looked around and saw where he was and called out for his partner. When he found the house was empty, he went in search of the bathroom and, when he washing his hands afterward, glanced into the mirror and promptly screamed, 'Oh my God!' When he steadied himself, he stared hard into the glass. He looked at Steve's body hard. He ran his hands over the planes of Steve's stomach and, before he got too familiar with things, realized he had to get a shower and get dressed so he could find Steve and figure out what the HELL had happened last night.

He showered mostly with his eyes open, though. He thought, 'How many times in my life am I EVER going to get a look at this body naked.' He took longer than a Navy shower familiarizing himself with Steve's body and the way it responded to the way Danny touched his cock and balls and how long it took to stroke it to full hardness and get it to come for him. He counted this as having had a form of sex with Steve and this would fuel his fantasies for weeks to come if they squared this away today. He would swear Steve did NOT want him the way he wanted him-Steve had to be straight.

Danny dried Steve's body off and slid on a pair of boxer briefs. He padded to Steve's closet and thought, 'I can DRESS him today!' He looked for a pair of dress pants and found a nice pair of tan ones which he slid on. They accentuated his butt and made it look good. Danny then looked and found a white button down shirt that he left a couple buttons open on as he grabbed Steve's badge, cell phone, and keys and got ready to head to HQ to figure out what the hell had happened the night before.

When Steve had arrived at his house, he noticed his truck was gone. He figured Danny had gone on to HQ and was about to head there himself when Danny's phone rang with 'Rule Brittainia' and he looked-Oh my God-Rachel! He answered, "Um, hello, Rachel. What can I do for you?"

"Danny, you can go and pick up Grace from school at 3:00 PM and, if you would not mind, could you keep her for the rest of the week as Stan, myself and Charles are going to be on the Big Island whilst Stan works and Grace cannot miss school. She needs to be there every morning at 7:45 AM sharp, as well. Think you can manage that on your own or should I call Commander McGarrett so he can give you time off to handle this as it is a family matter? Your call, Danny."

Steve knew why Danny hated dealing with her when Rachel was grouchy all the time, so it seemed. "Rachel, I would love to take care of Grace so, of course I can pick her up from school. No problem. No need to involve Steve in this. Just drop off her things at HQ and I'll handle everything, OK?"

"Thank you for being reasonable about this, Danny, considering the short notice and all. Cheers!" as Rachel hung up, Steve sighed in relief. She didn't notice he wasn't Danny, thank God!

Danny drove into HQ and ran into Chin-literally-knocking both of them down. When they had both gotten up again, he said, "Chin! I am so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, brah. I'm fine. You OK?"

Danny smiled and said, "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind and didn't see you. When Danny comes in, send him to my office, will you? We need to talk. Oh, and Kono, too, OK?" Danny somehow thought if anyone knew what the hell happened, it would be their Rookie. He walked into Steve's office and began to organize the stacks of papers on Steve's desk. Chin watched this and saw it looked exactly like Danny's desk when he had finished. Chin thought that was very odd and was about to call him on it when Danny and Kono came up to him from opposite ends of the Bullpen. He directed both of them to Steve's office and waited for the three of them to tell him what happened over the weekend.

Danny closed the blinds to the office and locked the door as soon and Kono came inside. The two of them turned and looked at Kono and said at the same time, "What the HELL happened to us?"

Kono asked them, "What happened to the two of you?"

Steve looked at Kono and said, "I'm trapped in Danny and he is trapped in me. What the hell happened at that restaurant you took us to last night and can this be fixed? Like yesterday?"

Danny took a slight offense to that and said, "I am somewhat offended by that remark, Steven. I am trapped in you but, I just want to know how and if it can be fixed. I think this is a test of some sort set up by the Hawaiian Gods you all keep mentioning to me and trying to get me to know about, am I close Kono?"

Kono said, "You guys did hear what Auntie Kualani said, right? 'Work together of one mind and heart and you will be smarter for the effort.' This means to me that you have to learn what it is like to walk around in each other's shoes for a bit and see what makes each other tick. Then, you will be switched back, I think."

Steve all but yelled, "You THINK?! Kono! What happens if this is permanent? I want to be ME again. Since you know your Auntie best, you will go to her and fix this situation pronto! No offense, Danno."

"No offense, he says. No offense? You are basically telling Kono and me that you hate being me. That, my friend, insures we will be stuck this way forever. You have to learn to embrace my essence, if I am reading this problem right. And, Steven, this is only a minor glitch in our lives. We are going to look back on this and laugh when we are 50 and you know it."

Steve huffed but, he could see that Danny was right. "Well, what do YOU suggest we do until we get switched back?"

Kono thought about this and said, "Live together and learn about each other. You have at least a week. It could be enough time to figure out how to switch you back. What can it hurt?"

Danny softly gulped. He did want to see if they could co-exist in the same space if they tried to make it work this time. When he had lived there before, he slept on the couch and was slightly obnoxious toward "Steve, I'm up for trying to live with you again if you are. If this helps us to understand each other better, what can it REALLY hurt?"

Steve sighed and said, "OK, we can try to co-exist in the same space again. I just hope nothing bad happens. Like a call from the Navy or a big case. We need to fix this ASAP."

Danny never even thought of a call from the Navy. He knew NOTHING about Steve's life as a SEAL. He felt a cold sweat break out over his back as he thought, 'What if it DID happen? How the HELL would I get through something like that?'

Steve saw the thought running through his friend's mind and went to Danny. Kono watched the awkward hug between Danny trapped in Steve's body and Steve trapped in Danny's body and wondered what WOULD happen if the Navy deigned to call Steve in for active duty during this time period.

'Steve' called the Governor and asked for some time off. He creatively said, "We need the time to recharge our collective batteries and regroup considering we have been going non-stop for six months with no breaks and it's time for a week off, don't you agree, Sir?"

Denning was shocked that Steve asked for a week of vacation since they had argued about time off for the last month for his team. Steve saying that time off was what the criminals needed to get back into Hawaii again and the Governor saying a week of on-call time off would be beneficial to his team's health and mental stability. "Yes! Please take time off. A week is fine. If there is a major case, we will call but, SWAT can handle almost anything that could occur. You need time and, God know, you have enough comped time to take. Go on vacation and relax, Commander McGarrett. With my blessings!"

Chin came in and heard about the time off and was relieved that Steve had asked for it before Chin himself had to make him ask. "So, Boss, we have a week off? I can update the computers and spend time on the beach and relax and not have to chase bad guys for a whole week? Mahalo, brah!"

Kono was going to leave as well but, Danny said, "Freeze, Kalakaua. You need to stay for a bit longer. We need to finish our talk."

She whipped around and said, "I think our talk is finished, Steve. Danny, you just need to do what we talked about and work it out for yourselves. If it isn't fixed by next Monday, I'll help you boys out. Till then, the waves are calling to me and I am surfing!"

Danny and Steve went to the Camaro and Danny actually got the keys to drive. Chin thought this was cool and said, "Steve, about time you let Danny drive his own car, brah!" as he rode off on his motorcycle toward his home.

Danny groaned in Steve's body and said, "Looks like me, walks like me, talks like me, but, NOT me driving my car. Oh, no. Still the SuperSEAL behind the wheel. What else would be new?"

Steve, in Danny's body, smiled and said, "Looks like me, walks like me, talks like me, but, rants like Danny Williams. How will my poor body recover from the shock of a full on Danny-rant?" It was at this point that he remembered Grace. He grabbed Danny's hand and gasped, "Grace!"

(At this point, I am going to write them as they are talking in each other's bodies but, not going to announce it every time because it is frelling confusing!)

Danny gasped, "What do you mean 'Grace!'?"

"Rachel called this morning and I was still freaked out about being in your body so I think I said something to the effect that I would be happy to take her for the week so she and Stan and Charlie could go to the Big Island for Stan's business. Do you think we should tell Grace what's happened to us so she can try to help us fix this? Do you think she can handle this situation?"

"The big question, Steven, is do you think you can actually fool Grace for five seconds into thinking you are me? She won't buy it at all. Of course, we have to tell her. She's my little girl-I just hope she understands the switch and can help us switch back while we have her at your place."

Steve drove to Danny's house and gathered up some of Danny's clothes. He also packed Danny's board shorts which were still new and had the tags on them. Rachel stopped by and dropped off Grace's uniforms and after school clothes and wanted to chat with Danny. Steve hoped he could pull off a chat with her without feeling weirded out by Danny and Rachel's past relationship.

"Hi Danny. Here are Grace's things. I've talked with her about staying with you. I hope you guys get to bond a little this week whilst we're on the Big Island. We shall be home on Sunday night so, if you can, be a good guy and bring her to school on next Monday as well, that would be brilliant."

Steve smiled what he hoped was a happy smile at Rachel. "You know I love Grace more than my life. I will take great care of our girl. Steve already said we could come to his place and swim and you know he will protect us-he's a SEAL, after all."

Rachel smiled back at him and said, "Of course, Danny. She does love her Uncle Steve very much. She asked me if I thought he was cute." At his gasp, she said, "Oh, do relax, Danny. She's twelve years old and yes, she is noticing boys. She thinks your Commander McGarrett is very handsome. I quite agree with her. He is very handsome. But, I'll clue you in on a secret. You are always going to be the most handsome man in our little girl's life. She thinks the world revolves on your smile, you know. She asked me if she could stay with you because she loves you so much. She misses her daddy. I think, if this week goes well, we could maybe see about you having her more often, if you want. We'll see after this week, OK?"

Steve smiled and couldn't help but hug Rachel. "Thanks, Rachel. That would be amazing. I would love to see her more often."

Shocked, Rachel smiled and said, "Don't forget to pick her up from school at 3:15 PM today and make sure she gets her homework finished before dinner every night. Bedtime is before 9:00 PM, alright?"

Steve leaned against the door and raked his hand through Danny's thick blonde hair. 'Thank God, I got through that! Danny would be so proud of my performance!'

Danny, for his part, went back to Steve's place and was greeted by Catherine who wrapped her arms around his body and huskily whispered into his ear, "Hello, Sailor. Want some company? I have a day off and wanted to spend it with you. Interested in some maneuvers, Smooth Dog?"

Danny internally freaked out and wondered how on earth he was going to get out of this situation. He must have looked a bit panicked, because Catherine said, "Did I startle you, Steve? You look like a deer caught in headlights. Are you expecting the team for a party or something?"

Danny had to think fast. "Um, yeah. Danny and Grace are expected here in a little bit. Actually, Grace is staying with Danny here for the week because his place got flooded by a busted pipe and he has Grace so, I offered them my spare rooms for the week so he would not have to rent a hotel for that long as it's very expensive for him to do that just for a week. I'm going to have company soon. I was on my way to the grocery store to pick up some of Grace's favorite foods so she is comfortable here."

Catherine wound her arms around Steve's body while Danny flinched internally. "Come on, Commander. We can make it quick and fast and I can go back to the Enterprise a happy camper and leave you with a smile on your face as well. What do you say?" She nuzzled his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

Danny flinched at the contact. He wished it was Steve kissing him instead of Catherine. Thank God for the roar of the Camaro because he pulled out of Cath's embrace and said, "Um, look, Danno is here and we kind of have to set up for Grace for when she gets out of school. I guess Danny is going to go shopping with me now since you kept me from leaving. I'm sorry, Cath. This is rotten timing on both our parts. Maybe when you come back into port, we can get together for dinner and I can pay you back for some of the many favors I owe you for helping 5-0 out on cases."

She knew she was being dismissed. It hurt her pride. "Um, OK, Sailor. I'll let you off this once. Next time I'm in port, I expect to be wined and dined and sexed up six ways from Sunday. OK?"

Danny gulped audibly as she swished her brunette hair and left the house. She climbed into her Corvette and roared out of the drive. Steve came in with Grace's and Danny's things and went to the guest room with Grace's things. He put her bags in the room and fluffed the pillows a bit. He set Danny's things in his room and began to hang up his clothes in the closet. Danny came in and sighed loudly. "It took everything I had in me to turn down Catherine. She tried very hard to seduce me into your bed, Steven. I don't know how to tell you this but, I don't want Catherine."

Steve whispered, "Who do you want then?"

Danny whispered back, "I want you but, I know you want Catherine and not me so, as soon as we are switched back to our own bodies, Grace and I will leave and you can transfer me back to HPD if you can't work with me any more. I won't embarrass you with my feelings."

Steve sighed as he wound his arms around Danny. He whispered into Danny's shoulder, "I want you, too. But, I think we need to get Grace soon and I want to have time to explore us and this new part of our partnership. But, I have to do one thing and then, we can go and get your little girl-do you mind?"

"What do you want to do, Steven?" Danny wondered breathlessly. He was in the enviable position of having to lean down to Steve's face to look into his eyes.

Steve grabbed Danny by the neck and leaned up to kiss his lips. The pair of them were shocked this move did not provide the spark to make them switch back into their own bodies but, that paled in comparison to what it felt like to kiss each other while switched. It was like a whole new ball game-discovering what turned each other on. Danny pulled back first and laughed out loud.

"Um, Danno? While I loved kissing you, laughing was the furthest thing from my mind. What's so amusing to you?"

"Oh, come on, Steven! Don't you feel sort of weird-kissing yourself? It is hysterical to me that I have to lean down to kiss basically myself. You can't tell me you don't feel a bit strange kissing your lips with mine?"

Steve laughed a little and sighed, "Yeah, I guess it does feel weird but, I have wanted to kiss you for so very long. I was focused on the kiss not the delivery." He looked at his watch-GRACE! "We have to go to Grace's school to get her. We have to tell her about this switch. We need Kono to be here to help us tell her. I'll get Grace and you get Kono here. We'll pick up Chinese for dinner and we can maybe brainstorm a plan to switch us back and then we can pick up this kissing thing where we just left off."

Steve drove the Camaro out to Grace's school and picked up the smarter-than-the-average fifth grader. Grace smiled, climbed into the back seat, and buckled herself in. "Hi, there, Danno! How have you been this week? Did you take good care of yourself and Uncle Steve this week?"

Steve snorted and said, "Yeah. Uncle Steve is just fine, Monkey. I was good this week. And, yes, silly, I missed you very much!"

Grace eyed her father and couldn't pin it down but, she knew something was different with him. She figured he would tell her what was going on when they got back to his place but, when she saw that he was heading for her Uncle Steve's house, she got very excited. "Are we going to spend this week with Uncle Steve? Is he going to let me play on the beach?"

"Yes, Gracie. You are going to stay with me and your Uncle Steve for the whole week. And, yes, you can play on the beach-after your homework is all done every night, deal?"

Grace was nothing if she wasn't sharp. She was thinking that only her Uncle Steve called her Gracie and her Danno just called her Gracie. She wondered what was going on. "Um, Danno? What's going on? Why'd you call me what Uncle Steve calls me? You called me 'Gracie'. What's going on with Uncle Steve? Are you sure he is OK? He didn't do something crazy or something and get hurt, did he?"

Steve had to think fast. He turned into his driveway and texted Danny. 'Your daughter is too sharp! She KNOWS something is up with us and we HAVE to tell her. Tell me you got Kono to come over.'

'Kono is here. She is chomping at the bit to tell her what happened to us. Are you here yet?'

Grace flew out of the car as soon as Steve put it into park and ran into the house. "Uncle Steve! Where are you? Are you OK? Danno is acting weird and won't tell me anything and I want to see you for myself."

Danny's heart clenched when he saw his little girl. "Hey, Monkey! I missed you so much! Danno was just being silly is all. I'm fine, you can see that, right?"

Kono appeared at his side and smiled at her. "Hey, Grace. You, your dad, Uncle Steve and I need to have a talk, OK? Sit down for a minute, please. This may be a bit confusing for you but, I'll try to make sense of it for you, OK?"

Grace was thoroughly confused when Kono explained it to her. "Now, you are saying that Danno is in Uncle Steve and Uncle Steve is in Danno, is that right?" When Kono nodded, she said, "So, you tried to fool me Uncle Steve? When we were in the car, you tried to fool me?"

Steve blushed all the way to Danny's blonde roots and nodded. "I'm sorry, Gracie. I tried to fool you just until we got here so you wouldn't freak out on me in the car. Will you forgive me, please?"

Grace said, "I sort of figured it out in the car when you called me Gracie. Danno calls me Monkey and you call me Gracie, Uncle Steve. How long is my Danno gonna be stuck in Uncle Steve's body, Auntie Kono? I liked him the way he was-now, he's too tall to cuddle right."

Kono smiled and said, "Well, Grace, I think this is just for the week because they have to learn how each other works and thinks while they are working so they can be better, smarter partners. When they have that figured out, they'll switch back."  
Grace wasn't entirely convinced. "If they are switched back by the end of this week, you HAVE to call your Auntie Kualani and make her switch them back. I want my Danno the way he was-not that Uncle Steve isn't great but, I want my Danno as perfect as he was, you know?"

Kono laughed and said, "Don't look at me-they have to work together as a team to fix this problem. Talk to them, Grace. They both said each other had the easier job and wished they could switch places so the other could see that."

Grace pinned them with a glare Danny swore she learned from his mother. "You two are really silly, huh? You BOTH have hard jobs. Danno, you have to watch Uncle Steve and make sure he doesn't get hurt out in the world. Uncle Steve, you have to watch Danno and make sure you protect him. That's not easy but, you do it every day. The SAME way. Figure it out and fix it, please!"

Danny and Steve looked at each other and sighed. "Yes Gracie, we will try to fix this ASAP, OK?"

Danny put her to bed that night and she said, "I want my cuddles from Uncle Steve because he has your body and I want a hug from my Danno. Is that OK, Danno?"

He felt awful but he let Steve cuddle Grace before she went to bed. He went into Steve's room and sat heavily on the bed and held his head in his hands. The tears were falling freely from his eyes as Steve came in the room. Steve walked over to the bed and enfolded Danny in his arms and let him cry.

Danny looked into Steve's eyes and said, "We have to fix this, Steve. I need to be able to hug my little girl. How are we gonna do this?"

"Well, it's a safe bet we aren't fixing this tonight, Danno. I say we get ready for bed and go to sleep and see what tomorrow brings."

Danny changed into Steve-sized sleep pants and a Navy tee shirt, brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. Steve did the same thing in Danny's jammies and got ready for bed. The both went for the right side of the bed and Danny got there first. "I have to sleep on the right side of the bed, Steve. I won't sleep if I don't sleep on the right side."

"Well, I usually sleep on the right side but, I guess I can try to sleep on the left side of the bed for once." Steve slid into bed and laid against the pillows. Danny couldn't sleep, either. He rolled over and looked at Steve and sighed.

Steve opened his arms and took Danny into them. He stroked his hair and kissed him gently on the top of his head. He said, softly, "We will figure this out, Danno. I promise you. I care about what's happening to you-to us. I want to be with you. Not just for this week-I want to see what we can be. What do you think?"

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve and tilted his head up to kiss him. "I want to be with you, too. We have to fix this first, though. I think I'm falling in love with you. It scares me and terrifies me, though. I don't think I could survive being hurt again, especially by you. We have to go very slowly because I don't want a broken heart if you decide you don't love me."

Steve kissed Danny and said, "I am not Rachel. I will not leave you alone. Not ever. You are stuck with me for life, Danno. I love you. You and Grace are the only family I need or want. Ohana."

They held each other all through the night and talked off and on all night, asking questions and getting to know each other on a far more personal level than they had ever before. Steve couldn't tell Danny about specific missions but, he told him where he had been and what the cultures and foods were like. Danny told him about cases he worked in New Jersey and about his childhood. He told Steve about his sisters and about foods and his culture. They fell more in love with each other as the night gave way to the dawn.

The next morning, Steve rose and went to the bathroom. He relieved himself and looked in the mirror. He hoped all the talking had facilitated the switch but, no, he was still stuck in Danny. He went back to the bedroom and looked at the time-5:45 AM. He figured they had about two and a half hours before Grace woke up and, although he knew Danny would probably be grumpy, he went to wake him up. He slid back into bed and over to Danny's side. He softly kissed Danny on the neck and nuzzled him murmuring in his ear, "Danno. Can you wake up for me, please? I want you. Danno?"

Danny roused from his deep sleep, lazily stretching out and enveloping Steve in his arms. He was being kissed and he enjoyed the feeling of being nuzzled by his SEAL. He softly moaned, "Why are you waking me up so early in the morning, Steve? Not that I mind being kissed awake but, must you wake up at the crack ass of dawn?"

Steve smiled into Danny's neck and sighed. "We haven't switched back yet. I just needed to be with you and I want to connect. If you want to sleep, we could go back to sleep. I just wanted to try a couple of things to see if we could connect a bit stronger to each other."

"Like what?"

Steve angled his lips and nuzzled Danny's neck where his shirt met his shoulder and kissed the bare skin showing. "Well, for starters, you could help me and loose the shirt. I want to make out with you and second base is usually done shirtless."

Steve moved away from Danny long enough to take off the NJPD sleep shirt he was in and then he reached for the Navy shirt Danny was in and pulled it off the barely awake/very aroused detective. When he moved back to Danny's side again, he was struck by the fact that this was his body me was making out with and he should know what turns it on. He tried a move along the collar bone which always made him practically jump out of his skin to see if it would work on Danny and was amazed when it didn't.

Danny smiled as he made his moves and said in an amused voice, "I don't think the moves that make you horny will work with you in my body and me in yours. Let me try that move you just did on you and see if it proves my theory." When Danny used his tongue and lips along his body's collar bone, it made Steve practically jump off the bed with want for his touch. "See, point proved. I think this switch is made to show us how the other reacts to things in life. For example, I do not like ham and pineapple on a pizza, even in your body which has eaten it all its life. That is not a cue to order it and eat it while you are in my body, Steven so, get that little thought out of your head right NOW!"

Steve looked sort of embarrassed and said, "Geez, take all the fun out of being in your body, why don't you! I think it would be fun to mess with Chin's mind a bit since he is the only one of us that doesn't know what has happened. And, can you imagine the look on Grover's face if he ever found out? That would be classic! We could spend this week playing jokes on people and really find out what they think about us behind our backs. It could be very eye-opening, don't you think?"

Danny looked up into Steve's eyes and could see his wheels turning on those ideas. "Yeah, that could be fun at that! This may be a fun week after all. Let's plan something minor for today and mess with Chin a bit. That could be fun. Why didn't I think of that first?"

"I think it takes a devious mind to come up with stuff like that and, I know you are the nicest and kindest guy in 5-0 so, you would never have come up with something like messing with Chin on your own. This is why you have me as your partner-to pull you into the fun and pranks to follow."

Danny smiled as Steve resumed nuzzling into his neck. Danny soon realized he was not participating in the making out so, he began to run his hands down Steve's back and shoulders and cupped his butt. Steve shuddered over him and moaned softly into his ear, making Danny smile into the kiss he followed that move up with.

"Steve, we have to get up soon and get Grace ready for school. She is going to be a bit confused still about this whole switch thing and we need to make her a good breakfast, pack her a healthy lunch and drive her into the school before going into the office to do some of the huge backlog of paperwork that all of the explosions and destroyed property our unit has caused seems to continually generate. Chin will be there so, let the mayhem that is Tuesday morning commence!"

Steve laughed and said, "OK, Danno. I have to do my morning exercises and, since I can't run ten miles on your bad knee, I have to swim them to get my routine in. You can come to the beach and watch me so no sharks eat your gorgeous body while I'm in it, if that makes you feel any better." He rolled out of bed, grabbed Danny's swim trunks, shimmied out of the sleep pants and boxers he had worn to bed and pulled them on before heading downstairs.

Danny, for his part, rolled out of bed, stripped off the sleep pants and boxers he wore and hit the showers. He washed his hair and spent a bit of time getting to know Steve's body. Once again, he stroked himself to full hardness and came hard on the shower tiles as the thoughts of what Steve was doing to his neck and lips. That alone was enough to make him think of what else his SEAL could put those lips on which led to him coming harder than he had since he was a teenager in Jersey.

He got dressed in jeans and a button down shirt and padded to the kitchen. He dug through the cabinets and found the ingredients for Italian omelets, biscuits and bacon and began to put breakfast together. By the time Steve came in from his swim nearly 45 minutes later, he had the biscuits in the oven, the eggs whipped together and the bacon sizzling on the stove top. Coffee was brewing in the pot and he had three place settings on the table.

Grace's alarm clock woke her up and she dove through the showers, getting dressed in her uniform and ready for school a whole hour ahead of time. She came downstairs with her homework and was finishing the last of her Math homework when Steve walked in, fresh from his swim, in her Danno's body. This was NOT normal and she said, "You know, Uncle Steve, Danno doesn't swim. Taking his body out for a spin in the ocean was being bad of you, you know."

Steve smiled and said, "Putting together a wonderfully sinful smelling breakfast that he is going to put in my body is not good of HIM, either, Gracie. We all have our quirks, huh?" as he snatched a piece of the crispy bacon and ate it as he ran upstairs to grab a shower and get ready for the day as well.

Ten minutes later, the biscuits were in a basket wrapped in a kitchen towel to keep warm, the Italian omelets were out of the pan and on the plates and the bacon was being dished out as Steve came in and sat at the table. "Um, Danno? Why are these called Italian omlets?"

Danny smiled. "Because, Steve, they have tomatoes, green peppers and mozzarella cheese in them-the colors of the Italian flag. My mom made these for me as a treat when I had a test at school and they were like good luck charms for me-I never failed a test after an Italian omelet breakfast. I make them for Grace when I have her sometimes and she loves them. You have to try a bite. If you don't like it, don't finish it but, what is the Danno house rule, Grace?"

"You have to try one or two bites of anything Danno puts in front of you before you say you won't eat it because you don't like it. Because, he usually makes good food anyway! His biscuits are amazing! And, who can screw up bacon? Really! Try a couple bites of this and you'll love it, I promise."

Steve cut a bite of the omelet and took a bite. It was SO good. Cheesy and you could taste the peppers and the tomatoes and it was really delicious. "Danno, this is amazing! I'll never make fun of your eggs again." He took a bite of the biscuit and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. The same look he had in bed that morning. "Danno can cook! I love it! Thank you for making breakfast for us. That was very nice of you."

After breakfast, Steve checked Grace's homework while Danny packed up her lunch. "Danno? Can you give me a kiss bye before I go to school?"

Danny went over and really had to bend over to kiss his little girl before sending her off to school. Steve sighed as he got into the Camaro and drove them to her private school.

Grace asked, "Uncle Steve? Don't try to say no, OK? I have a question to ask."

Steve sat up as tall as he could and said, "Ask your question, Gracie."

"Do you like being stuck in my Danno's body? I can tell you, I don't like it one bit. I want him back whole and the way he was. Just like I want my Uncle Steve back whole and the way you were. Oh, and don't pretend to deny that you love my dad. I can see the way you two look at each other when the other isn't paying attention. I think it is very cute and I am OK with it. I love you and I think you are perfect for my Danno. Just fix this switch fast, please!"

Steve was struck speechless. Grace nailed his very thoughts and emotions to the wall and called him on them. He was in love with Danny. He had to make this switch back happen soon. Gracie was depending on him to fix things and he had never let her down before-this was NOT going to be the first time.

He drove back to his house and picked up Danny. When they got to HQ, he parked the Camaro and both of them strolled into the 5-0 offices. Steve went to his office and Danny went to his. They began to work on the backlog of paperwork they had to complete before the end of that month. Chin wandered in about an hour later and did a double take on the sight in front of him. Danny in Steve's office and Steve in Danny's. Working. He wondered what was going on.

He cleared his throat. "Hey, guys! What's up? Did you two switch offices and not tell anyone? What's the sitch?"

Danny laughed and said, "Chin? Been watching 'Kim Possible' recently? You know, Grace loved that show when it was on TV. She has the videos."

Chin looked at Danny's office and wondered how 'Steve' knew about Grace's video collection and about 'Kim Possible' and his reference? He went into Danny's office. "Hey, Danny. How does Steve know about Grace's video collection?"

Steve was reading one of Danny's case reports. He saw that Chin had cuffed a suspect to the tattoo chair he was in while he was getting tattooed so that Danny could read him his rights. "Chin you got Moose cuffed? That's amazing, brah. Impressive considering he put the last three HPD officers in traction that tried to do it. Must've been your Zen karma, huh?"

Chin scratched his head. Danny just said 'brah' lkike it was no big thing. And, he was using Steve's forms of speech. Steve was talking about Grace like she was his little girl. He was so confused. He went to the Smart Table and began to make his upgrades. Steve and Danny came out of the offices and came up to the table and looked over his head at each other and raised their eyebrows as if to say, 'Mess with him? Oh yeah!'

Steve looked at Chin and he remembered the small bald spot on the Hawaiian's head and said, "Hey, Chin? How's your head? You OK?"

"Steve, you told me Danny would never know about my head!"

Now, he was completely confused. "What is going on with you two? Are you telepathic now and didn't tell anyone? I know-lightning struck the two of you and now, you share the same brain waves? Am I close?"

They laughed at his theories and Danny said, "Chin, it's cool. We're ohana, right? I won't tell a soul about your spot. Some women think it's cute, you know?"

Chin cringed and then he got a smirk. "Well, Danny, you know Steve has his own little secret-he has a weakness for blondes. His first girlfriend was a blonde but, she broke his heart when she found that he had cut his hair. It used to be shoulder length and she loved running her hands through it. When he cut it off, she dropped him like a hot potato. There are photos of him with his hair long. I think there is one at my place."

Danny said, "Oh, I don't need to see the photo, Chin."

Steve said just as fast, "But, I do. I would love to see a photo of the old me. Please tell me there is more than one photo of me with long hair." Danny was thinking, 'Blackmail forever-PRICELESS.'

Chin said, "Steve, swing by the house and I'll dig out the pictures. Danny, you should have seen McGarrett before the military got ahold of his hair. He looked more like a Hawaiian than a Haole."

'Steve' grinned. "No time like the present, Chin! Let's go."

'Danny' groaned. But then, he got a thought. 'I can get pictures of a young Danny and use them to keep him in line.'

That night Danny went back to Steve's house and smiled as he had the long haired pictures of Steve which he loved because he said, "Steve, I would love it if you grew your hair out just a little bit because I love the idea of running my hands through your hair. Damn, we need to switch back. I want to be with you as me and not as you, you know?"

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and said into his chest, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So, what do we do tomorrow?"

"Well, I noticed on your calendar, you have a meeting with the base commander at Pearl tomorrow morning. I will be good, I promise. The note next to the meeting said something about a 5-0 case and I can definitely conduct a thorough investigation, you know that."

"And, I noticed on your calendar that you have a meeting with Grover to work on your sniper skills. I can show him you've improved and do a bit of recon on how the HPD feels about 5-0. Should be a productive day, don't you think Danno?"

"OK, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, we should split up and see what people think of us and then, get together tomorrow night and compare notes. We can have a couple of longboards and popcorn in bed, even."

The next morning, the pair packed up Grace and got her off to school for the day with her healthy lunch and her homework completed. They split up and headed to their respective meetings. 'Steve' went to Pearl and, as he figured, it was a meeting to discuss a potential 5-0 case. Danny was completely in his element and conducted himself properly and even used proper police procedures and pointed the MPs to the correct suspects. When the arrests were made, the base commander gave 'Steve' a commendation for his assists in the arrests. Danny thought this would make Steve happy because he put a good thing in Steve's file with the Navy.

When 'Danny' went into the HPD to meet up with Grover, Grover was bent on trying to recruit Danny back to HPD to head the Detective Division given his years of experience in both New Jersey and with 5-0. Grover gave 'Danny' a bit of a rant on how Steve was changing his techniques on interrogating suspects-too much on the hard stuff and not so much on the psych aspect which Grover liked more because he loved messing with the criminal's mind to get info out of them.

Grover and 'Danny' went to the shooting range and Grover was duly impressed at how his shooting had improved. "Been practicing with Kono or Chin, perhaps? McGarrett doesn't strike me as one who would want to take time to teach anyone anything. He strikes me as the order first, do it second kind of guy."

Steve was hurt by this remark. "I'm sure Steve would take the time to teach me things if he thought I needed to learn how to do them."

Grover scoffed and said, "McGarrett only likes you because you balance him out. Keep him on an even keel as it were. Now, if you worked for me, I could make sure you have guys on your team that respect you and your way of doing things and don't charge bull-headed into situations that are too risky."

"But, I like my job at 5-0. Steve is a good boss and I like Kono and Chin. They are my ohana. Never had a feeling of belonging with HPD like I do at 5-0."

"You never worked there with ME, though. I can be a buffer for you with the men at HPD. I'd love to have a detective of your caliber on my team, though. McGarrett is too much of a hot head for my taste. A troublemaker if ever I saw one."

Steve was angry. He said, "I think I am done here. I will go back to 5-0 and post my scores online. Then, I am going on our team vacation and rest up for next week. Thanks for looking out for me but, Steve is my partner and you just don't turn your back on your partner, do you, Grover?"

Grover shook his head and said, "It's your choice, of course. But, please think about changing your allegiance. I could use someone like you on our squad."

Steve left and raced back to his house. Danny was arriving at the same time and they both went in and made lunch. Sitting on the lanai, they talked over what they had learned while they were out and, while Steve was proud of what Danny had done at Pearl, Danny was upset about what Grover had said about Steve.

"Steve, you have to know I would never leave 5-0. I love working here with Kono, Chin and you. I love being your partner even if you have a tendency to go in sometimes too hot for the situation. I mean, you are MY partner. I care about you too much to turn you loose on another person as a sub for me." Danny said with a small smile.

Steve sighed and said, "Danny, it was like Grover was trying to lure you into taking a job with him to stick it to me about my being careless. You have to know I would never let you get hurt. I love you, Danno."

Danny opened his arms and pulled Steve into his embrace. He kissed his hair and said, "I love you, too, Steve. You are what I want in my life."

Steve called Kono. "Can you pick up Grace from school and hang out with her for the day? Make sure she gets her homework done and then you can take her to the beach if she wants. Danny and I need a bit of time to work on thinking and acting as one unit. We are trying a new theory on facilitating the switch."

Kono said, "No worries, brah. I'll bring her with me to see Chin and we can handle her homework and even do a dinner with her. Bring her home before 8:00, OK?"

"Thanks, Kono. Talk to you then!"

Danny turned to Steve and said, "So, how do you want to do this? I want to try a bit of question and answer to get to what we have in common. If we can build on our commonalities, we can move forward in both our partnership and our relationship. I want to move forward in both aspects."

Steve said just as fast, "I want to move forward, too. How do we start? Do you want to go first?"

"I can't believe I am going to suggest this but, I was reading one of Grace's books and the characters in it played a game called Either/Or and I think we could play that quite easily and see how many of the questions we match answers to."

"Either/Or, huh? So, is there a prepared list of questions for this?"

"Yeah, Steven. We can use the questions in her book. They are pretty basic so I think we can get through all five and see how many we match. There is a chart and we can go from there after we do the questions, OK?" When Steve nodded, Danny sighed and said, "Question 1: Dogs or Cats? For me this is simple-Dogs. They come when called and they are loyal. Cats answer to no one and are too aloof for me. I like affectionate pets. What about you?"

Steve smiled and said, "Dogs. Same reasons. Cats I'm actually allergic to. I sneeze and get itchy. So, no cats."

Danny smiled. "Good to know. Light or dark? I like light for a lot of things-driving, reading, shooting guns. I like dark for sleeping, fireworks, and sex."

Steve grinned. "I like the light for all of the things you said but I also like it during sex. I like to see my lover's reaction when I do things to them. I'm a visual kind of a guy-what can I say?" I like the dark for hiding from bad guys-the element of surprise is better in the dark."

"Question 3: City Mouse or Country Mouse? I think I am a City Mouse. I like cities, you know that. I like concrete and asphalt. The country has its place-they're called parks."

Steve frowned. "I would have thought you would like my house by now. It is on the edge of the city and more out in the open country than, say, any of your apartments were before you moved in with me. I like the country because of the fresh air and the green grass and jungles."

"Brains or brawn? I like brains because if you can outsmart a criminal, you can catch them and put them in jail. Brawn only gets you so far, you know?"

Steve said, "I agree with you but, brawn is how I survived a lot of my SEAL missions. I had to be tough and hide my brains so no one would think I could beat them with my intelligence."

"Question 5: Vanilla or Chocolate. Since it doesn't say vanilla or chocolate what, I will go with ice cream. I like vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce on top. Cake has to be chocolate with chocolate frosting on top."

Steve smiled and said, "I like buttercream frosting so, that can be either chocolate or vanilla flavored. I like chocolate ice cream. Vanilla cake."

Danny read the totals. "Well, we agree on three of the five questions. I think we could be compatible, according to this chart. I want this switch to happen. I say we go now to see Kono's auntie and we see if she'll switch us back. You in?"

Steve clapped Danny on the shoulder and said, "Why were we waiting? Let's go."

They drove out to the restaurant that Kono's aunt worked at and met with the woman. She told them that the power to switch back would come when they had done selfless things in the name of the other and that they were halfway there since they had admitted they loved each other.

Danny asked, "What exactly is a selfless act?"

Aunt Kualani said, "When you each do something for the other that you expect no thanks for in return and do it in the name of your love, then you will switch back and it will be like the tide-a strong pull. Trust me, you'll know when it's happened." She didn't tell them that, if they did not figure it out by Sunday at midnight, they would be STUCK in the bodies they were in for the rest of their lives.

When they left her place, they went back to Danny's apartment, packed up the remaining bits of his belongings, and brought them back to Steve's place. They put all of the extra bits and bobs in Steve's attic space and put his clothes and shoes in Steve's closet. Steve went into the kitchen and reheated the leftovers from the Chinese food from the night before.

Danny set the table and they ate in relative silence. Kono brought Grace home and Danny put her to bed after checking her homework and reading her newest "Percy Jackson' book until she fell asleep.

Danny went into Steve's room which was now their room and, he KNEW he had to get used to that. He went to the showers and got ready for bed. Steve went in and did the same thing, changing into pajama pants and sliding into the bed. The pair moved to embrace each other and fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next thing Danny knew, he was awakened by Steve rocking back and forth in bed in the middle of a nightmare. Steve kept saying, "Don't leave me, Danny! I love you too much. You are my life. Don't leave me, Danny!"

Danny came up around Steve and embraced him, shaking him and trying to wake him up. "Shh. Steve, Danno loves you. I am right here. I will never leave you. Please,, wake up and show me your eyes. I love you, Steve! I'll never leave you no matter what! Please wake up for me."

When Steve finally shook himself out of the nightmare he was in, he fell back into Danny's willing embrace and cried himself back to sleep mumbling, "I love you." over and over until he lost consciousness. Danny made a mental note to ask Steve what his nightmare was about that next morning. He did not feel that he could fall asleep again and leave Steve defenseless against the bad thoughts in his head so, he settled himself under Steve and slowly ran his fingers in his hair and lulled him into a deep sleep while watching over him until the sun rose through his bedroom windows.

When Steve awoke that morning he saw Danny had barely moved from where he was when he fell asleep and that, remarkably, he was still awake threading his fingers in his hair soothingly saying over and over, "Danno loves you so very much."

Steve murmured into Danny's chest. "I love you more than I can ever express and I am up for the day now. Go to sleep, my Danno. I have you today. Rest now."

Steve got Grace up, packed her lunch, gave her breakfast, and drove her to school. He kissed her good bye and told her he loved her like she was his own. Grace hugged him back and said, "Maybe today will be the day, huh, Uncle Steve?"

"Maybe, Gracie. Maybe." Steve drove the Camaro back to his house, headed to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. He poured two cups and brought them up to his bedroom. The smell of the Kona coffee woke Danny up from his sleep deprived coma and he gratefully took a cup from Steve.

"You are my hero forever, Steve!" as Danny gratefully took the coffee and settled down in the bed to get comfy. He remembered the nightmare from the previous night and tentatively asked, "Um, Steve? Do you remember what you nightmare from last night was about?"

Steve stared at him and sighed when Danny fixed him in his gaze. "Um, yeah I remember what the nightmare was about. Why?"

"Come on, now. I'd like to help you with it if I can. Please, can you share it with me?"

Steve sighed and said, "OK, the dream was bad. It was about you being killed in front of me. And, I couldn't save you. I watched the life drain out of you and I was broken inside. You know I love you, right? If I ever lost you, I would…."

Danny reached out and grabbed Steve's hands. "I'm right here in front of you and I am never, ever going to leave you alone. You are the only one I love-will ever love from this moment forward. I don't want anyone but you. Does that help you feel better about us?"

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny. "Yeah, Danno, it helps more than you know."

They both said at the same time, "I would do anything for you." Meaning that to the very core of their souls, the switch was triggered. It planted both of them on the bed and knocked them both out cold. The next thing Danny knew, he rolled over and looked at the clock-it was 2:45 PM. Grace! He needed to run out and pick up Grace! He never looked at his reflection-he just ran out of the door and jumped in the Camaro and flew to Grace's school. Grace came bounding out of school and ran to the car.

"Hey, Monkey! We need to get back to Steve, OK? He had a rough night last night and we need to be there when he wakes up from the nap I made him take. But, we have a bit of time to go and get some Chinese food and bring it home for dinner."

Grace stopped short and stared hard into her father's eyes. She didn't see Steve-she saw her, "DANNO! It's you! I missed your hugs! Oh, Danno, I love you so much! You are the best Dad, ever!"

Danny looked into the mirror and for the first time that week, he saw his own eyes staring back at him. "Holy-well, the switch happened! I'm me again! Wait! If I'm me, then-whoa! We need to get back to your Uncle Steve RIGHT NOW! I'll have dinner delivered! We need to move it fast before he wakes up!" He put the Camaro's police lights and sirens on. "Now, Grace, this is a bit against the rules of police procedure but, this is for your Uncle Steve so, I am making an exception in this event only. We need to fly! Strap in and hang on, OK?" He floored it and made it back from Grace's school in 14 minutes flat where it had taken him 30 to get there from Steve's house.

They got into the driveway and Danny launched himself out of his driver's seat and flew into the house. Steve was still asleep on the bed in his familiar position, one arm hanging off the bed, one arm under his pillow and on his stomach, snoring softly. Danny's heart swelled with love for his goof.

He settled Grace downstairs with her homework, a glass of milk and a couple of cookies and went back upstairs to Steve. He rolled over and woke up. He opened his eyes and stared at Danny. He looked into those baby blues and sighed. "We switched back, huh? We made it back to our own bodies. What does this mean for our future?"

Danny looked at Steve stricken. "Um, what do you want it to mean?"

Steve looked at his hands and said, "I want you, Danny. I will always want you. I love you unconditionally and forever. Do you feel the same?"

Danny sighed and sat on the side of the bed. "Of course I feel the same, Steven. How could you ask me that? I love you more today than I did yesterday and less than I will tomorrow. I meant what we said last night-I would do anything for you. I will never leave you."

Steve reached out and took Danny into his arms. He kissed him on the top of his head and murmured into his hair, "I love you, Danny Williams. Will you marry me?"

Danny felt so full of happiness that he thought his future could not get any brighter. Then, Steve proposed and-boom-it did get brighter! "Yes, I will marry you! Name the day and time and I am all yours, forever!"

And now, they had a future together. And, wouldn't it be nice!


End file.
